Mass Effect: Javik & The Citadel
by digoutyoursoul
Summary: Leading up to Shepards meeting with Javik at the Citadel Embassies in Mass Effect 3, The Prothean explores, meeting certain characters, including the infamous Conrad Verner!


Mass Effect: Javik & The Citadel

Written by Shaun Michael Cox

NORMANDY DOCK: BAY D24

Arriving in Bay D24, Javik approaches, the Prothean watches everything in front of him with focus. Commander Shepard radios in -

SHEPARD: Javik?

JAVIK: Yes, Commander

SHEPARD: Although I appreciate your desire to explore The Citadel, be careful, even in it's quieter moments, uncertain characterscan be found here.

JAVIK: Understood.

Shepard ceases transmission.

Javik walks forward and notices a Keeper. He approaches it with a stern interest on his face.

JAVIK: Once enslaved, now serving a more honorable purpose. I never thought I would see your kind again.

The Keeper does not respond. Javik closes his eyes...

Flashbacks of indoctrinated Keepers appear from many years ago. His eyes open and he approaches the Keeper, his eyes close again.

Flashback of Sovereign attacking the Citadel, Commander Shepard fighting Geth through the Wards.

Javik steps away from the Keeper, pondering his thoughts for a quick moment. The Prothean walks towards the lift and selects the Docks: Holding Area.

DOCKS: HOLDING AREA

Javik steps out of the elevator and heads towards one of the Bay areas. He looks on as a badly wounded Batarian is rushed through the crowds for emergency medical treatment. Suddenly a figure bumps into Javik, Conrad Verner...

CONRAD: Ooops Im...(recognises Javik) Wow, you are with Commander Shepard aern't you? Me and the Commander are great friends, real close, we have been through a lot together.

JAVIK: How do you know I'm with Commander Shepard?

CONRAD: I saw you on Diane Allers' news report on board the Normandy.

JAVIK: Who?

CONRAD: You know, Allers? The one with the...

Conrad goes to make an allusion of Allers' breasts but changes his mind at the last second.

CONRAD: She follows everyone on board the Normandy with her camera reporting on you guys!

JAVIK: Yes, the human female. I find her slighlty irritating due to her stern focus on negative incidents with the express purpose of transmitting the information to as many races as possible, constantly tied to a souless synthetic machine. I have no time for such personalities. I am considering asking an request to the Commander to have her removed from the ship as soon as possible.

Conrad rubs his neck trying to hide his nervousness.

CONRAD: Well er...Did I tell you me and the Commander are such good friends?

JAVIK: You did but perhaps you should consider being more truthful with this opinion.

CONRAD: Huh?

JAVIK: Sensing and studying yourself, your personality and the previous exhanges with the Commander, it could be concluded you have an unhealthy obsession with someone you could never be.

CONRAD: Wait, that's not...

JAVIK: Someone who has aspired beyond your capabilties and deep within you lies a resentment, which you try to soften by attemptng to be as close to the Commander as possible in a friendly manner which, at times, can be heading towards an obsession.

CONRAD: Hang on a sec...

JAVIK: With the personality Commander Shepard has, his nature will make time for you and perhaps help you, feeling apologetic when the mask of resentment shows it's face. I on the other hand would dismiss such a character and move on.

Conrad is embarrassed and angry

CONRAD: Screw you Proteetan. Shepard and I have been through a lot, more than you ever will!

Conrad storms off.

JAVIK P.O.V : Conrad pushing people out of the way, heading towards an elevator.

JAVIK: (to himself) It is Prothean. Imbecile.

Javik walks through the Docking Area, undisturbed by the surrounding decay of fright and ilness. A war is coming, some seek refuge but it could all be in Prothean senses the looks and interest he gains with every step he takes, intrigued crowds gather in small pockets and stare at him yet he remains composed.

JAVIK P.O.V: A Turian dies on a operating table, medical staff try desperately to revive him but it is all in vain. A figure catches Javik's view, Zaeed Massani, the respected bounty hunter who helped Commander Shepard defeat the Collectors.

Javik walks up to him.

ZAEED: Another one gone, it's turning into a morgue this place.

JAVIK: You were once aboard the Commander's ship, the assassin.

ZAEED: Yeah, that's right. Helped him take out those fucking kidnappers.

Zaeed studies Javik for a brief moment

ZAEED: A bit similar in appearance to you actually.

JAVIK: Fallen to the Reapers. Many of our people, taken and torn, a shadow of one's self.

ZAEED: Well, I had no hesistation in putting a fucking bullet in them I assure you.

JAVIK: Given the path that was forced upon them, I am glad they no longer have a presence.

Zaeed seems slightly impressed by Javik.

ZAEED: He is a good man, Shepard. I respect him, he manages to get the unlikeliest of situations done with the unlikeliest of allies.

JAVIK: The Commander shows much strength, strength rare for a human.

Zaeed starts to walk away

ZAEED: Yeah, listen, I've got to take to a piss. I hope to see Shepard soon.

Javik watches Zaeed walk away, slight confusement on his face at the bounty hunter's last comments. He has had enough of the dire atmosphere of the Docking Bay and enters the elevator, selecting the embassies level.

FADE TO:

EMBASSIES - CITADEL

Javik steps out the elevator and notices a less stressful atmosphere. He walks towards a large window, a beautful view of the Citadel. The Prothean turns around to see Commander Shepard having a discussion with an Asari, having finished, Shepard then walks towards Javik.

SHEPARD: How was it?

JAVIK: You were correct to assume the uncertainty of character. especially a certain human.

SHEPARD: Who?

JAVIK: He claimed to be a very close associate of yours, an unsettling prescence, I felt his claims were mainly of his own thought process, which is limited. His nervous,

aggressive response confirmed my assumptions.

Shepard shakes his head

SHEPARD: (To himself) Conrad...

There is a pause as Javik looks out at the magnificent view.

SHEPARD: Hell of a view, isn't it?

JAVIK: During our war, this place became a myth to my people. A dream glimpsed only in the memory shards. The Citadel was both the heart of our civilisation and it's demise.

SHEPARD: The Reapers hit here first, didn't they?

JAVIK: Not many had ever seen the Citadel, to be here now...I don't know what to think.

SHEPARD: It may not seem like much but a Prothean standing here, right now, is a victory in itself.

JAVIK: Perhaps, Commander...perhaps.

PAN OUT: To the pair admiring the view of the Citadel.

FADE OUT

THE END.


End file.
